harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Magical Law Enforcement Patrol
|latest= |last= |cause= }} The Magical Law Enforcement Squad was a subdivision of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic, comprised of a team of wizards and witches tasked with general law enforcement. Trained Hit Wizards were apart of the Squad and were dispatched to deal with high-profile arrests. Alastor Gumboil handles applications for Hit Witches and Hit Wizards from room 919 at the Ministry.Daily Prophet- ''newsletters - Issue 2 History The Magical Law Enforcement Squad was headed by Bob Ogden in the 1920s. Ogden ventured to Little Hangleton to arrest Morfin Gaunt, who had been using magic against local Muggles. Morfin and his father Marvolo resisted arrest, however; thus Ogden later returned with support and arrested both Gaunts. The ''Daily Prophet reported in its 29 November 1926 issue that the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol was currently recruiting. In November, 1981 Hit Wizards from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad were dispatched to deal with the cornered Sirius Black, who was suspected of killing 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew. It was believed that Black was deranged and only these trained Hit Wizards were able to deal with him. During a conversation in the Three Broomsticks, the then Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge mentioned the Squad when talking of Sirius Black and his capture. Arthur Weasley mentioned to Harry Potter, after the latter's disciplinary hearing in 1995, that the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol would deal with the culprit behind the Regurgitating Toilets in Bethnal Green, a prediction in which Arthur was sadly mistaken, as Willy Widdershins cut a deal with the Minister to spy on Harry and the members of Dumbledore's Army in order to escape punishment for his own activities. The Squad made arrests after rioting in Chipping Clodbury broke out during a meeting between the Brotherhood of Goblins (B.O.G.) and the Ministry to discuss goblin rights.Daily Prophet ''newsletters - Issue 3 They also handled security at the Holyhead Harpies vs. Puddlemere United Quidditch match on Ilkley Moor hoping to avoid the trouble that had occurred at previous matches — even taking the extraordinary step of confiscating wands from fans — but trouble ensued anyway.Daily Prophet'' newsletters - Issue 4 Like Muggle police patrols, the Magical Law Enforcement Squad appeared to be tasked with conventional law enforcement tasks. Other sub-departments of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, such as the Auror Office, dealt with specialised magical crimes. Overview The job requirements''Daily Prophet'' newsletters - Issue 2: * 17 years of age or older * Five or more O.W.L.s including Defence Against the Dark Arts * Not of nervous disposition The benefits include''Daily Prophet'' newsletters - Issue 2: * Starting salary of 700 Galleons per month * Ministry of Magic broomstick * Regular bed at Saint Mungo's Behind the scenes ]] * As it have never been formally established what kind of services the Patrol provides, it can be assumed that while it is involved in the arrest of less dangerous criminals such as Mundungus Fletcher suspected of petty theft, they primarily serves the entire Department of Magical Law Enforcement as a generic task force which takes its assignments from its various many divisions, such as carrying out house raids on behalf of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, and while not participating in tracking down Dark Wizards, may help in direct confrontation with them with the goal of apprehending them. It is also possible that the 'Ministry official' who the Improper Use of Magic Office almost sent to destroy Harry Potter's wand before Dumbledore intervened would have been a member of the Patrol, since it is known that they are authorised to carry out arrests, while the Improper Use of Magic Office are only known to issue warning letters. * Since Hit Wizards or Witches from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad were assigned to arrest Sirius Black when Peter Pettigrew faked his own demise at Black's wand, it can be said that the personal risk in which they place themselves while on duty is not very standardised or predictable, as the criminals they confront vary from the petty thief to the fierce Death Eater. In , Officer Cerberus Langarm at one point describes his job as "catching hardened criminals" and that he's trained "to fight Dark wizards", though he is also known to have been trying to catch petty criminal Silas Crump in the act. Appearances * * * * Notes and references de:Magische Strafverfolgungspatrouille es:Brigada de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica fr:Brigade de police magique pl:Patrol czarodziejskiej policji pt-br:Esquadrão de Execução das Leis da Magia Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Law enforcement agenies